The invention relates to the field of transducers. More particularly, the invention relates to a pressure transducer which generates an electrical signal that varies according to varying ambient pressure. In known pressure transducers of this type, a pressure sensor or pressure chamber may displace the core of a coil and thus change its inductance. When an alternating voltage is applied to the coil, the amplitude of the resulting voltage is a function of the varying impedance of the coil, i.e., of the pressure. The output signal of the known pressure transducer is thus an analog signal. When a digital fuel injection system requires the use of a pressure signal, an analog-to-digital converter must be inserted between the known pressure transducer and the fuel injection system. This converter constitutes an additional cost and is also a cause of potential failure.